Star Gazing
by priestessofthemoon
Summary: As Yami stares at the sky above him, he wonders about his past life.


Notes: The-Kurisutaru oh-so-innocently asked me when I was going to continue my abandoned (for the time being) Yugioh fics. In response, this one shot came out. If it's bad, blame it on The-Kurisutaru and if it isn't, praise me! Just kidding. ^^;  
  
Inspiration: Well, besides The-Kurisutaru's *cough*hints*cough*, listening to the beautiful song of Suteki Da Ne by Rikki also helped. That's why everyone should listen to her song, right now!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the pretty bishounen in YGO, no matter how hard I try.  
  
Without further ado...  
  
Star Gazing  
  
Yami no Yugi does not star gaze. Star gazing is for people who are not manly. Yami no Yugi is a manly man. Therefore, he does not star gaze.  
  
....  
  
Of course, there are exceptions to rules.  
  
On Sunday nights, you won't find Yami no Yugi playing with a puzzle. You won't find Yami no Yugi dueling. You won't find Yami no Yugi playing with his aibou. You WILL find him on the roof, star gazing.  
  
So, tonight Yami no Yugi is star gazing. He stares at the stars so far away, shedding their pure light for the people to gaze and admire at. He stares at the stars, whose lights beckon people to travel to the ancient times. He stares at the stars, many who are older than he is. He stares at the stares to feel that nostalgic feeling.  
  
"Yami?" a soft voice calls out from behind him.  
  
Yami no Yugi knows that voice. Yami no Yugi knows the owner of that voice. For the owner of that voice is none other than his sweet and gentle aibou.  
  
"Aibou." He calls out softly, unwilling to disturb the peaceful night.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yugi asks softly as he settles down next to his yami.  
  
Yami no Yugi waves at the stars absently. "Star gazing." He replies.  
  
His aibou lets out a soft giggle. At Yami no Yugi's questioning glance, Yugi says, "I never would have thought the manly Game King star gazes in his free time."  
  
Yami no Yugi huffs and shoots Yugi a dirty glare. "Tell anyone that and you'll regret it." he mock-threatens.  
  
Yugi only smiles his sweet smile in response.  
  
A period of silence passes over the two. Yami no Yugi uses this time to once again fix his attention at the burning balls of light in the heavens.  
  
"So.." Yugi starts off. "Why do you star gaze?"  
  
Yami no Yugi does not respond for a long while. He merely stares at the stars, as if they would give him an answer. Finally, he answers Yugi's question softly.  
  
"I wonder if the stars here are the same ones that looked over my kingdom in Egypt."  
  
Yugi stares at his yami, then at the stars. For an hour, the two just star at the heavens, letting the quiet sounds of the night wash over them. At last, Yugi gets up and brushes off the dirt that has gotten onto his pants.  
  
"Places change, and so do their surroundings, Yami." Yugi says quietly. He looks up and stares at the stars. "Some stars have died out, and others have been born in their places as time passes on."  
  
Yami no Yugi averts his eyes from the stars and stares at his aibou. Amethyst meets crimson.  
  
"People die and people are born. It is a never-ending cycle." Yugi states quietly. "The past holds many memories, some happy and some sad." Yugi stares at the stars once more. "But, while we shouldn't forget the people who died, and the dreams that have faded....We should look ahead, for the people that are born."  
  
Yugi gives one, last glance at his yami's figure. "I'm going to bed now. Good night, Yami."  
  
"Good night." He echoes faintly, as his aibou's words echo throughout his mind.  
  
Yami no Yugi stares at the heavens once more. The stars beckon at him, promising him his memories. He shakes his head and gets up.  
  
"Sorry." He says to the stars. "But I think I'll take my aibou's advice."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Notes: Hm...Not too bad for not writing a YGO fic in awhile...Anyway, I hope I didn't waste your time and please review!! That, and you should read The-Kurisutaru's fics! She's a great writer, better than me! 


End file.
